


the end of all things

by saverockandbeebo



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Depressing, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad, Sick Character, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saverockandbeebo/pseuds/saverockandbeebo
Summary: lay us down, we're in love.---heavily inspired by the end of all things by panic! at the disco.





	the end of all things

**Author's Note:**

> well ya girl's angsty and stressed so what better to do than listen to sad songs!  
> better than never posting again?  
> but in other news, lams is a thing and im quickly getting addicted plz help  
> \----  
> translations:  
> [russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5803016) by phan_child21

"B-B-Brendon..."

Brendon choked back a sob, struggling to keep a smile on his face in order to not upset the man lying across from him. Dallon, the love of his life, was laying on the musty hospital cot, life sucked away from him. He was paler than any ghost, and his once luscious brown hair had been reduced to a mangle of straw-like strings. Brendon was gently grasping his fragile hand, afraid that it would shatter into millions of pieces like a piece of china.

"Yes, my love?"

"N-never... forget... m-me-e... o-okay?"

"Of course not, hun." Brendon lightly squeezed his hand.

"P-promise me, B?"

Brendon let out the sobs he'd been restraining. It was such an emotional burden, watching the one who means most to you leave this world for another. "I'm always y-yours, Dall," he choked out. "I p-promise."

"G-g-good... I-I-I lov-e y-you."

Brendon felt Dallon's hand go limp in his. The heart monitor flatlined.

Brendon collapsed onto the ground, weeping. Fate just wasn't fair. They could have had a future together! And it was all gone, reduced to a melancholy whim in Brendon's fragile mind. After a few more heavy sobs, Brendon hoisted himself onto his lover's deathbed - rather, his death-cot, but this was no time to be technical - and lay beside his stiff body.

Brendon laid there all night, crying until his eyes burned and his lips cracked and he gave into his exhaustion.

~~~

They laid together once again in a couple weeks' time. However, this time, they both were in a peaceful sleep, succumbed to the cruelty of the world.


End file.
